Bubble Bath
by cupcakesandfairytales
Summary: One-shot of Blaine and Kurt taking a bubble bath together. Lots of fluff!


_A/N: this is what happens when you're bored and have nothing better to do than to write fic... just a one-shot of Kurt and Blaine taking a bubble bath together. Annnnnnnnd cue the fluff (and some really really light smut, I guess, well I wouldn't even call it smut, but whatever)_

* * *

Blaine arrived home from work that evening dotted in wet crystalline snowflakes. Shrugging of his black pea coat and checkered scarf, he placed them on the radiator to dry as he looked around at the darkened apartment that was dimly lit by the warm glow of the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the living room; silver lights and baubles reflected on the window as snow fluttered down outside heavily from the black, dusky sky.

Soft, dulcet music drifted its way through the apartment and Blaine followed the melody curiously, walking slowly through the halls that were decorated with tinsel and stopping at the door of the bathroom as light emitted from the gaps around the edges.

Blaine opened the door gently, and was met by a warm orangey-yellow glow and a sweet vanilla scent that came from four flickering candles that were propped on the sides of the bathtub as Kurt lay in a cloud of bubbles with his eyes closed; his eyelashes dusting at his cheeks as the music from his iPod fluttered around the room, sending him into a daze of serenity.

"Hey, you," Blaine said, smiling down at his boyfriend as he knelt down beside the tub, resting his chin on his hands. "What are you doing?"

Kurt blinked an eye open, the corners of his mouth tilting up when he saw Blaine. "Mmm," he murmured, before leaning in and giving Blaine a soft and slightly moist kiss. "I'm taking a bath, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You know what I mean," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "You've got the candles and the music..."

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips and leaned back against the tub. "I may or may not have picked up an early Christmas present for myself earlier along with a new Marc Jacobs jacket," he shrugged, his eyes fluttering closed again. "All the vanilla scents just smelled _so good _when I walked past the shop and I couldn't resist."

Blaine hummed in agreement; admiring Kurt as the candle light bounced off his body, accentuating his cheek bones and lighting up his features beautifully. Blaine reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them slowly, not taking his eyes off Kurt. He shrugged off his shirt and started on his jeans, unbuckling the belt leisurely.

Kurt must have noticed the soft shuffling in the air as his eyes flickered open, observing Blaine's newly exposed chest with a quirked eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Joining you."

"You are?"

"Mhmmm."

Blaine slipped a finger under the waist band of his boxers, tugging them down slowly, smirking at Kurt's wide eyes. "Sit up," he said, leaning over Kurt and patting his shoulder gently.

Kurt obliged, water rushing down his chest like a waterfall as he sat up; bubbles sticking to his chest. Blaine placed one foot in the bath, his skin meeting the warmth of the water before swinging his other leg over, situating himself behind Kurt comfortably with his legs sprawled out in front of him as Kurt sat in between, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine gently kissed the crook of Kurt's neck and encircled his arms about his waist, pulling him closer. "This is nice," Blaine said, sighing contently.

"It is."

"But it needs more bubbles."

"There are plenty of bubbles, Blaine."

"Babe, if you can see our bodies underwater then there are _not _enough bubbles."

"Oh _really_?" Kurt said, smirking. "Well, if there's not enough bubbles, then how come I can do..." He scooped up a hand full of bubbles, twisting himself around in Blaine's lap so he was straddling him. "..._This_."

Kurt puffed his cheeks up and blew at the lather, giggling at the bubbles as they danced around Blaine's face, landing on his mass of wet curls. He brought the remaining heap of froth that was left on his hands and cupped Blaine's cheeks so the bubbles splattered over his face before leaning in for a kiss with an audible _mwah!_

"Well, _that_ was uncalled for," Blaine says, blinking his eyes open.

Kurt chuckled, tracing his hands over the bubbles that stuck to Blaine's chin. "Believe there are enough bubbles now, Mr. Claus?"

Blaine didn't respond and in instead raised his eyebrows in a sultry manner, his eyes full of amusement.

"Oh,_ shut up_," Kurt giggled, swatting at Blaine's chest. "Don't get any ideas."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, but you were thinking it – I know that look."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it."

"You're insufferable," Kurt said, concealing a smile behind a sigh.

"You love it."

"That, I do."

Blaine smiled. "Would you still love me if I did this...?"

"Wha–_Blaine!_ _Oh my God! "_

Blaine threw his head back with laughter as Kurt fixated him with a glare of annoyance, wiping off the bubble beard Blaine had just smothered on his chin.

"_No,_ don't wipe it off!" Blaine pouted. "We could have had matching beards!"

"Remind me again why I put up with you? You're so _aggravating_."

"Because, despite my persistent pestering which you secretly find _oh so _endearing," Blaine said, resting his hands on Kurt's hips. "You love me for my undeniable charm and handsome good looks and not to mention my astounding skills in the bedroom." Blaine smirked and leant up to capture Kurt's mouth in his, their tongues instantly finding each other as Blaine's hand travelled around Kurt's back, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer. Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth as their half-hard erections brushed against each other, causing Kurt to thrust his hips down at the contact.

"Yeah, I guess that's why," Kurt breathed as they parted, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "But please, for the love of God, remove the bubbles from your face the next time you decide to make out with me."

"Duly noted," Blaine replied, chuckling. He scraped the heap of bubbles from his chin, exposing hidden stubble underneath. "Kiss?"

Kurt grinned before connecting their lips together again in a heated, wet kiss. Music remained playing from Kurt's iPod throughout the candle lit bathroom, a slow tranquil tune blended together with the smacking sounds of their heated kisses. Blaine gasped as Kurt started peppering kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking on his pulse.

"God, Kurt," Blaine whimpered. "Screw showers, we need to start taking baths together more often."

Kurt snorted, removing his mouth fro Blaine's neck. "Agreed. But if we stay in here any longer we'll end up looking like shrivelled prunes, so, bedroom?"

Blaine smiled, pecking Kurt's lips one more time. "As if I'd say no."


End file.
